


Omegle Chat

by 221B_appy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_appy/pseuds/221B_appy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I was just roleplaying on Omegle and ended up with this. It didn't end so I just went up and continued it. Hope you all like it. And since this is my first fic, please do let me know how it was. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Omegle Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was just roleplaying on Omegle and ended up with this. It didn't end so I just went up and continued it. Hope you all like it. And since this is my first fic, please do let me know how it was. :)

"Sherlock... I'm sorry... Really" John said

Sherlock folded his arms. "I'm sure you are."

"I didn't mean to call you that. You know I didn't!" John pleaded again

"It's fine, John," Sherlock said coldly. "Hardly the worst thing that's been said about me."

"Sherlock, it was unforgivable of me. I know... I'm not Donovan" John was distressed at Sherlock's cold demeanour

Sherlock sighed. "No...no, you're not."

"Sherlock... I am an idiot. I... I am... Sherlock" John stuttered, his eyes betraying his pain.

"No," Sherlock said stiffly. "No, I'm the idiot. For letting it bother me even in the slightest. It doesn't matter, John."

John shivered. Sherlock was never this formal with him. He hadn't meant to call him 'freak'. It had just slipped out. And John knew it was the worst thing he could call Sherlock. "Sherlock" he began "I shouldn't have... I know... I know you can't forgive me... I wouldn't forgive myself... I would even get it if you wanted me to move out... I am not qualified to be your friend..." said John, looking towards the ground

Sherlock shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, John. There's no need for that. I do forgive you, see?" He put on a wide, fake smile and showed it to John.

"Sherlock..." John said in a pained voice "Don't give me that fake smile... I have seen the real one too many times to be fooled... I know you can't forgive me... Hell, I can't forgive myself!"

Sherlock dropped the fake smile almost immediately. He leaned forward in his chair and made a tent out of his fingers. "Did you mean it?" he asked. "I'm not asking if you meant to say it. I'm asking if you really think that way about me."

"Of course not!" John said indignantly "I could never think of you like that. You are the most brilliant person I have ever met, Sherlock!"

"Hmm." Sherlock studied John carefully. "But you do. You think I'm brilliant but undoubtedly, abnormal."

"You know what I'm saying... Freak is a derogatory term, Sherlock... What you do is not ordinary... It is who you are - an extraordinary person. Not abnormal, extraordinary" John said, honestly

Sherlock listened, held still, and then sighed. "I do forgive you," he said. "You don't have to do anything drastic."

"Really?" John asked, still unsure.

"Yes, really," Sherlock said. "I'm not angry. Do I look angry?"

"No. But you look hurt. And that is much more painful" John said, looking as if he would cry.

"I..." Sherlock paused. He looked away from John, slightly. "I suppose I am," he admitted.

"Sherlock" John said, kneeling before Sherlock "I never wanted to hurt you. You... you are important to me" he said, his voice choking at the end.

"I said I forgive you," Sherlock said. "I know--I know, John. You're--" He cleared his throat. "You're important to me. Also. Otherwise it wouldn't have hurt."

John still kept looking at the ground, tears dripping down his face "I know... I am sorry... Really sorry..."

"Don't cry, John," Sherlock said urgently. "It's fine, it's fine--" He touched John's face and pushed it up gently so John was looking at him, and gave a bright smile. "Look, I'm not sad, so don't cry, okay? I'm wonderful, please don't cry..."

John choked back his sobs "You are not fine... Stop acting like you are... I hate myself... You are not a freak, Sherlock... You never have been... I am a fool for saying that... I am hateful! How could I have hurt the person I love?" John was babbling now.

Sherlock froze. "John?" he asked. He slid down from the chair, so that he was on the floor near John. All of a sudden, he pulled John into a tight embrace.

John held on to Sherlock's shirt tightly sobbing "Sherlock... I am sorry... I am so sorry!"

"Shhhh," Sherlock whispered into John's ear. "It's okay, it's okay. I forgive you, John...please try to calm down. Yes, it hurt, all right? But it was a careless slip of the tongue. You said you didn't mean it, so it was just an accident. Just a slip. Shh...."

John's sobs slowly subsided as Sherlock stroked John's back. "Really? Do you really forgive me, Sherlock?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, John. I am not that cruel. I can't always stay mad at you. You know that. And besides" Sherlock said, holding John at an arm's length and looking at him with a fond smile "How could I stay mad at you after you just confessed that you loved me?"

John stilled at Sherlock's words. His mind went over the last few moments and he froze. Oh damn! He had put his foot in his mouth, hadn't he? After so many years of keeping it a secret! But, John thought looking back at Sherlock, Sherlock didn't seem put off by it. Could it be.... John dared to hope... "Sherlock..." he began "Do you... Are you... I mean... Am I..." John couldn't complete the question, because suddenly a pair of very soft lips were on his, kissing him gently.

Sherlock found John's confusion adorable. He hadn't been able to resist kissing John. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, John looked dazed. Sherlock looked at him with a smug smile and asked "So... does that answer your questions?"

John was still dazed when Sherlock asked him that. "B..But I thought you were married to your work?" he stuttered.

Sherlock pulled John closer and whispered against John's lips "I think we can exist in a threesome." and proceeded to kiss the hell out of one completely dazed John Watson.


End file.
